1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillar structure for automobile bodies and more particularly to a pillar structure having an anchor nut plate for installing one end of a safety belt.
2. Description of Prior Art
In Japanese utility model application 55-24805, filed on Feb. 27, 1980 and disclosed for public inspection on Oct. 20, 1981 under the disclosure number 56-138770, there is disclosed a pillar structure comprising an inner panel and an outer panel which are welded together both at the front edges and the rear edges to form a structure of closed cross-section. Inside the pillar structure, there is provided an anchor nut plate which carries an anchor nut for installing a fitting at one of a safety belt. The anchor nut plate has a front edge portion held between and welded to the front edges of the inner and outer panels and extends along the inner surface of the inner panel. The anchor nut plate further extends laterally outward beyond the junction between the rear edges of the inner and outer panels and along the inner surface of the rear portion of the outer panel to terminate at an abutting flange which is adapted to be abutted to the inner surface of the laterally outer portion of the outer panel. Thus, the abutting flange functions as a locating member for the anchor nut plate.
The pillar structure is intended to have the anchor nut plate withstand the shock load which will be applied from the safety belt to the pillar structure under a car crash or any other accident. It should however be noted that the abutting flange which is in abutting contact with the inner surface of the laterally outer portion of the outer panel may possibly cause a deformation in the outer panel and disturb a good appearance of the pillar structure.